Planet Zoo Updates and Events
Timeline of Events December 2019 *'December 12, 2019' The Arctic Wolf, Dall Sheep, Polar Bear, and Reindeer are revealed to be in a new "Arctic Pack" DLC. Alongside them: two new scenarios, 200 new items to build with, and a free update that adds some cool stuff and improves existing features! November 2019 *'November 5, 2019:' Planet Zoo Launches! October 2019 *'October 4, 2019:' The Okapi is formally revealed! September 2019 *'September 24, 2019:' The Western Lowland Gorilla is formally revealed! The Beta was also launched on this date, featuring the Brazilian Wandering Spider, Formosan Black Bear, Nile Monitor, and Sable Antelope! *'September 21, 2019:' The Red Panda is formally revealed! *'September 18, 2019:' Both the African Buffalo and the Gemsbok are formally revealed! *'September 3, 2019:' A new gameplay demo is shown, revealing the Pronghorn Antelope, Mandrill, Giant Forest Scorpion, Goliath Frog, Himalayan Brown Bear, Gharial, Baird's Tapir, and Indian Elephant! August 2019 *'August 29, 2019:' The Aardvark is formally revealed! *'August 20, 2019:' A new build of the game is playable at Gamescom 2019, revealing the Goliath Birdeater, Snow Leopard, Titan Beetle, Indian Rhinoceros, and Yellow Anaconda! *'August 20, 2019:' A new trailer for Planet Zoo is revealed at Gamescom 2019, revealing the Common Ostrich, Common Warthog, Lehmann's Poison Frog, and Aldabra Giant Tortoise! *'August 19, 2019:' Planet Zoo wins the Gamescom Award for Best Simulation Game! *'August 19, 2019:' The Bornean Orangutan is formally revealed! *'August 16, 2019:' Planet Zoo is nominated for Best Simulation Game at the Gamescom Awards 2019! *'August 14, 2019:' The Green Iguana is formally revealed! July 2019 *'July 29, 2019:' The Bengal Tiger is formally revealed! *'July 16, 2019:' The Boa Constrictor is formally revealed! June 2019 *'June 28, 2019:' The Ring Tailed Lemur is formally revealed! *'June 18, 2019:' Planet Zoo wins one of GamesRadar's "Best of E3 2019" awards! *'June 14, 2019:' A slightly modified version of the previous gameplay footage is shown as E3 2019, giving us a good look at animal enrichment and small terrarium animals such as the newly revealed Lesser Antillean Iguana. *'June 12, 2019:' The very first gameplay footage of Planet Zoo is shown at E3 2019, showing glimpses of terrain manipulation and painting, the game's UI, and the customized primate playgrounds. *'June 10, 2019:' Planet Zoo is shown at the PC Gaming Show at E3 2019, debuting a new trailer. The website is updated, providing screenshots of the African Wild Dog, Cheetah, and Springbok. The Deluxe Edition of the game is announced, including three extra animals (Komodo Dragon, Pygmy Hippopotamus, and Thomson's Gazelle) and more. Preorders for the game go live. *'June 9, 2019:' A new trailer for Planet Zoo is revealed, showing in-game looks at the Reticulated Giraffe, Western Chimpanzee, and the new Saltwater Crocodile! May 2019 *'May 30, 2019:' The Indian Peafowl is formally revealed! *'May 23, 2019:' The Giant Galapagos Tortoise is formally revealed! *'May 20, 2019:' Frontier announces that Planet Zoo will be featured on-stage at the PC Gaming Show at E3 2019 on June 10. *'May 2, 2019:' An exclusive article is published in PCGamer magazine revealing new images of the Hippopotamus, African Elephant, Grizzly Bear, and Plains Zebra. April 2019 *'April 24, 2019:' Planet Zoo is formally announced! April 2017 *'April 4, 2017:' A trademark for Planet Safari is filed by Frontier Developments. Category:Wiki Information